This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various industries where the heating of fluids inside of conduits is necessary, various types of apparatuses are utilized. Additionally, static charges build up occurs in heated and non-heated conduit systems. Specifically, in urea systems where resistance wires are used to thaw the urea in the lines, various solutions exist. Generally, resistance wires are wrapped around the circumference of the tubes and connectors in order to heat the pipes to thaw the urea. Additionally, heating elements are passed into the pipes to heat and thaw the urea. Also, the resin may be compound with a conductive material. The charge will move along the same conduit path as the fluid. The fluid system is ground. These types of systems have various problems generally associated with heating of the tube as well as heating of the connectors. Thus, designers are striving to improve the art.
The present disclosure provides the art with a conduit assembly that includes electrically conductive components. The electrical conductive components are manufactured from a polymeric material with a nanoparticulate component. Electrical current can be passed through an electrical contact, conduit assembly to a ground enabling the conduit to conduct electrical current or dissipate an electrostatic charge. Additionally, the heating may occur in the conduit assembly when a voltage is applied.